1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sensing and analyzing devices and more particularly to a novel device which is worn by a patient for dynamic sensing and recording of physiological information while under stress in order to prevent the patient from exceeding predetermined physical limitations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice for persons engaging in recovery physical therapy to exercise by running, walking, or employing other physical procedures in which the person is under stress and may exceed physical limits which will adversely affect recovery and may even cause damage. For example, a person having a leg or arm injury may be advised to perform daily exercise of the limb in order to aid recovery. In following such a procedure, the limb is placed under stress, and the muscles, ligaments and other tissues may not have recovered in sufficiency to permit overload or excessive exercise. Such excessive experience may cause additional stress and may even physically damage the muscles or other body organs which are intended to be conditioned.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a sensing and analyzing apparatus that would sense, analyze and monitor the person's physical condition while under stress. A warning device is included in the apparatus whereby the person may be notified when the physical limits for his particular condition has been reached or exceeded.